


[Podfic] Not Here for Your Muffins

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [20]
Category: The Importance of Being Earnest - Wilde
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Drabble, Gen, Muffins, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofNot Here for Your Muffinsby errantknightess.Author summary: Algernon didn't even care for muffins all that much.
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Not Here for Your Muffins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Here for Your Muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825798) by [errantknightess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/pseuds/errantknightess). 



> This podfic was made for the Voiceteam 2020 challenge "First!" I am delighted to make the first podfic in the Importance of Being Earnest fandom!
> 
> Thanks for errantknightess for allowing me to podfic her work, which contains my secret OTP: Algernon and English Muffins. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

**This is a podfic of** _**Not Here for Your Muffins** _ **by errantknightess.**

**Author Summary:** Algernon didn't even care for muffins all that much.

 **Fandom:** The Importance of Being Earnest

 **Pairing(s):** None, though arguably Algy and Muffins

 **Original Fiction** : [by errantknightess on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825798)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 2:59

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/not-herefor-your-muffins-final-mixdown/NotHereforYourMuffins-FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Music used in this podfic:
> 
> [ _Yellow-rumped Warbler_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chad_Crouch/Bird_Watching_Piano_Preludes/Yellow-rumped_Warbler) by Chad Crouch


End file.
